Bruce Hunter
Bruce Hunter was a professional Blade Runner during the Replicant Uprising around 2042. He was stated as being the best Blade Runner of the generation and only means of stopping the Replicant attacks on Earth. Bruce was tasked with hunting five replicants that had escaped the off-world colonies. Bruce began his investigation in April of 2042 with the help of Nathan Co, a fellow Blade Runner. Biography Back in Service For a few years, Bruce had been retired for a short time after his previous service for the LAPD. In 2042, after the crash landing of the escaped replicants from Mars, Bruce read about the event in the newspaper and was soon called back into service by his former boss Flores. Flores filled Bruce in the names and records of the replicants and the current leads on their plans. Flores informs Bruce that there are rumors of a replicant working with the group at the Hamilton Corporation, that is using Mr.Hamilton to their advantage to gain the upper hand in their scheme. Bruce is ordered to check out the situation and he would be accompanied by a fellow Blade Runner he knew, Nathan Co. Hamilton Corp. Bruce and Nathan travel to the Hamilton HQ via a police spinner. When they arrive, they are met by the supposed replicant assistant, named Sable, who gives them a tour of the facility while they wait for Mr. Hamilton to meet with them. Hamilton eventually is ready to speak with them, in which Bruce asks him a few questions regarding his assistant. Hamilton informs him that Sable is aware of the replicant uprising and that she was the one that warned him of their plans. He then learns that Sable is acting as a double agents for the replicants and is actually trying to stop her fellow replicants from overthrowing Earth. Bruce and Nathan agree that they cant kill her and decide to lie to the LAPD that they dealt with her immediately. Bruce and Nathan leave the facility and begin their official investigation of the other replicants with the information Sable was able to give. Investigating Susmafla Sable had told Bruce that often one of the replicants, Victoria, eats at the restaurant Susmafla and orders it to her private hideout. At the food stand, he asks the owner, Timothy, for past transactions of recent customers and finds out that Victoria had ordered food from there. Tim isn't able to find where the food was delivered as this time she picked it up herself, but he does give Bruce and Nathan her credit card information. Bruce separates from Nathan and heads back to his apartment for the night and to look over the card. Sable's Hiding While Bruce enters his apartment building, Sable surprise visits him when she knocks at his door. Sable tells him that she has been exposed and the replicants she betrayed are on the lookout for her to kill her. She asks to if she can hide out in his apartment until the threat is dealt with, but Bruce is reluctant to let her stay. He eventually gives in and allows her to live there for the time being. Meeting with Victoria The next day, Bruce tracks Victoria's money information with his special device and is able to find an address. Bruce poses as a Susmafla delivery man and goes by himself to the warehouse/office building Victoria is hiding out in. Bruce is confronted by one of her henchmen and he tells him that he was asked to give the delivery straight to her personally. He is allowed in and meets Victoria in her office. Victoria thanks him for the surprise food and says she wants him to wait in her office for a gift she wants the chefs at Susmafla to have. As he is left alone, Bruce begins to look around her desk and examine small bits of information concerning her replicant friends and their plans. As Bruce puts some documents in his coat, the door slams open revealing one of Victoria's men with an Ak-47. Just before he can fire, Bruce leaps into cover behind a long row of tall filing cabinets. After unleashing all his rounds, the goon goes to reload, only for Bruce to come out of cover and kill him with his blaster. The entire building is alerted and Bruce run through the warehouse fighting off Victoria's men as she tries to escape. Once he finds an alternate exit, Bruce chases after Victoria through the streets and the metro station. At an outdoor mall, Bruce finally catches up and kills Victoria before she can run any further. Bruce gets overwhelmed in guilt until police officers arrive and clean up the scene and take care of her goons blocks away. Bruce heads back to his apartment and talks with Sable about his feelings he had when killing Victoria. She tries to comfort him makes him feel a bit better, but still depressed. Fighting Mason While on duty a few days later, Bruce receives an emergency call from Nathan. Nathan quickly informs that he is pinned down at a bar that he went to in order to kill Mason, another one of the replicants. Bruce rushes over in a spinner with a nearby police officer and try to help Nathan. Nathan get shot badly in the hip and upper body, causing him to be paralyzed and go unconscious. After Mason runs out of ammo, Bruce chases after Mason, only to be pummeled in the streets outside. He tries to reach for his gun, but Mason smacks it out of his hand down a steep slope that leads into a sewer area. Mason knocks Bruce down the slope as well and they continue to fight, but Bruce is no match for him. Bruce tries to reach for his gun again, but is stopped after Mason steps on his hand. Mason picks up the gun and is about to shoot Bruce, but is stopped after Sable arrives and causing a distraction. Mason tries to shoot at Sable, but Bruce comes from behind with a sewage canister and knocks Mason to the ground. He then picks up his blaster and shoots Mason in the head. After that, Bruce and Sable once again return to the apartment, where he thanks her for buying him time to defeat Mason. Talking with Nathan Bruce then visits Nathan in the infirmary soon after and speaks with him while he is his hospital bed. Nathan tells Bruce that his injuries could be permanent and he wont be able to serve as a Blade Runner or cop anymore. He then tells Bruce that no matter what, he must keep Sable safe as she might be even more important than they may have believed. Nathan reveals that according to Victoria's files that Bruce stole, that Sable may have some valuable information that the replicants want to control that might cause trouble for humanity. Before Nathan can say anything else, the nurse tells Bruce that he needs to leave as Nathan needs rest. Clues to Yvette Days later, a murder is investigated at a Hamilton Corp. facility, by the LAPD. Bruce arrives at the scene to investigate the crime scene himself, and performs a DNA test to find the persons identity. Bruce begins to ask around the victims co-workers around the vicinity and ask questions on who they believe killed him. Each one tells him that he never would get involved in shady business and that he was murdered for valued information. Bruce remembers that the woman's name tag and clothing was removed, which he believes the murderer is going to disguise as the woman to get into Hamilton Corp. Bruce begins to go to a very close rooftop club that could be a possible location the replicant could have gone to change clothes. At the club he notices a woman half dressed walk into the women's restroom in a hurry. Bruce goes after her as quietly as possible. As she begins to finish dressing, Bruce pulls out his blaster and aims at her. Yvette is aware of his presence and turns around, pulling a gun on him. Bruce gets out of the way before she can shoot. People from the club begin to rush into the bathroom to witness the gun fire. Yvette run through the crowd and runs her to flying car. Bruce chases after her in his police spinner and follows her through the city. Yvette tries to pull maneuvers and blend in with highway traffic below, lowering herself down into the streets. Bruce lowers his spinner down as well and shoots her car with his gun. He lands at the side of her car and opens up his door to shoot at her through her window. Yvette gets shot in the shoulder and rams into Bruce's spinner hard, causing him to swerve and stop in front of her car. Yvette begins to speed to try and ram Bruce, but Bruce shoots the tires of her car with his blaster and causes her to swerve and run off of the freeway into the reservoir down below. Bruce goes after her and sees Yvette try to clamber out of her car. As he approaches, Yvette begins to shoot at Bruce, but miss terribly. Bruce lands two clean shots at her, killing her in her car. Sable's Humanity After retiring Yvette and reporting it to LAPD, Bruce returns home, only to find a sad Sable within his apartment. When he asks whats wrong, Sable tells him that all the events so far, including having Nathan almost killed, has left her to question life and her limited lifespan she knows she has. She wants to feel less like a machine and live like a normal human would. To show her some humanity, Bruce embraces Sable and kisses her passionately. The two spend the entire rest of the night together romantically. Kidnapped The next day after Bruce finishes his duties at work, he returns to his apartment to see Sable again, but when her arrives she isn't there. He looks around his apartment and finds an origami wolf, which he unfolds. When he unfolds it, a message is revealed saying "Let's see if you really care about replicants, or if you're just a mass murderer. She's with me at the place where you two first met." Bruce knows that he's talking about Hamilton Corp. and rushes towards the pyramid in his spinner. When he arrives, police teams are there investigating the building. Bruce tunes into their radio and learns that Mr.Hamilton was killed and Capt. Flores is hostage as well as the replicant Sable. Bruce avoids the other policemen as he now knows that the cops know he lied about killing Sable. Bruce parks near them and sneaks into the building alone in search for Josh, the final replicant. As he travels through to the top of the pyramid, Bruce finds Flores wounded behind a pillar. He talks to him and Flores tells him where Josh took Sable. Flores also tells Bruce that he'll face consequences for keeping Sable alive and lying to the LAPD for days about her status and that he breaking the law keeping her alive. Bruce hands Flores his radio so he can contact the other cops to help him, while he continued to find Josh. Bruce finds Josh and Sable inside of a data base room that he is trying to access while trying to force Sable to help him. Bruce shoots at Josh, but his reflexes allow him to dodge the shot and push Sable out of the way. Bruce keeps trying to shoot at him with no success. Josh puts Bruce on the defensive as he tries to run away from Josh as he tries to reload. He struggles to find Josh afterwards, until he is grabbed from the side, disjointing his arm. Instead of continuing to beat Bruce, he backs off and begins to toy with him, chasing him through the complex. Bruce, in fear tries to run away. Josh begins to corner him and try to taunt killing him. Josh tries to snatch at Bruce, but ends up breaking a window behind him. Bruce kicks him away and goes through the window, shimmying on the ledge of the tower. Final Confrontation Bruce finds an access way to the top of the tower and scales it the top to try and get his bearings to find a means of defeating Josh. Josh finally arrives to confront Bruce and chases after Bruce some more. In one last ditch effort to try and lose him, Bruce jumps to a close sub tower. He barely makes it as he dangles from the side and is able to climb up. Josh follows after him, but misses him jump when Bruce blocks the ledge. Josh dangles for his dear life as Bruce comes close to stepping on his fingers. Bruce decides however not to kill him as he's done with killing and this chase was a test all along. Bruce pulls Josh up from the ledge with struggle, but still manages to pull him up. Bruce backs away and Josh talks to him. Josh gives a speech on how he is proud that Bruce realizes the lives of replicants and how he was wrong in killing them when he knew it was wrong. Josh then commits suicide by saying goodbye to Bruce and falling down into the city below. Sable is able to find Bruce on the roofs and the two reunite and return to the apartment to pack their things. Going into Hiding Once they return, Bruce and Sable begin to pack their belongings into bags and leave LA behind to get away from the LAPD that will be hunting them. As they exit the apartment building, they spot several LAPD spinners flying towards the tower. Bruce and Sable hurry towards their car and take off before they can arrive and take them. Bruce and Sable ride off into the rest of the United States and travel around to continue Sable's project and hide from the police. Trivia - Bruce had an Ex-wife prior to the events of the story, but she does not have a name. - Bruce was very agile, which allowed him to jump across the Hamilton roof so successfully. - It is teased that Bruce may be a replicant, but the author has stated that Bruce is indeed a human being. - Nathan is believed to be Bruce's only friend in his adult years as all of his old friends had moved offworld. - It's suggested that Bruce and his ex-wife left on good terms and didn't hate each other, as he still has a photo of him and her together before Earth became polluted. - After Bruce divorced his wife, he became very disgruntled and a light alcoholic. - Bruce is confirmed to be alive after the events of Uprising, but other than that, his whereabouts remain a mystery.